


lipstick || jinseob

by forahnseob



Category: Produce101 - Fandom, Wanna One, Woojin, hyungseob, jinseob - Fandom
Genre: Jinseob, M/M, P101, honestly just making this because i'm too happy from their interaction at the last concert, hyungseob - Freeform, wanna one - Freeform, woojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forahnseob/pseuds/forahnseob
Summary: in which woojin's next victim is hyungseob in one of his hype spurges.





	lipstick || jinseob

woojin huffed.

it was another one of those mornings in the get ugly team dorm, the time when everyone was sound asleep at barely minutes before their alarm rings, where they had to get up and prepare for practice.

the ones where he was way too hyper, and a little cheeky.

woojin was a reserved person most of the time, but when he's with the people he's close and comfortable with, his personality is honestly flipped 180 degrees around.

and his sudden hyper spurges in the morning doesn't help his fellow friends at all.

he approached hyungseob's bed, careful not to wake the older up, taking out his camera, and a lipstick, before snickering.

a little fun won't hurt, right?

knowing the older was a very heavy sleeper, he didn't have any huge worries or fear of him waking up.

he gently took off the cap, smudging the lipstick all over hyungseob's face, using it as a canvas.

woojin silently giggled, before finishing up his, "artwork."

hyungseob stirred a little, but got back to sleeping fast enough.

woojin aimed the camera at his face, smiling while trying to get the certain angle, before pausing to admire hyungseob's facial features.

the older was undeniably handsome, and surprisingly, the lipstick marks couldn't hide it at all.

woojin quietly chuckled as hyungseob drooled, muttering in his sleep.

he honestly just wanted to climb into bed with him and cuddle till their alarm rang, but he didn't want to wake him up.

the camera clicked, as woojin smiled brightly, satisfied with the cute picture.

another one to add to his folder of cute hyungseob pics.

but of course, woojin can't always have good luck all the time.

he's been doing this way too often, with different pranks every single time in the morning to different members, and still hasn't got caught yet.

about time he did.

the alarm rang, blasting throughout everyone's ears as the members groaned, eyes not wanting to open.

this affected woojin too, causing him to get a shock, jumping a little, and dropping his camera.

on hyungseob's face.

"shit."

"OWWWWWWWW!!"

the older had an immediate reaction, pushing the camera off his face and into woojin's hands, as he rubbed his face to get rid of the pain.

"what in the world- woojinie?"

hyungseob rubbed his eyes, struggling to open them, as a smiling woojin greeted him in the morning.

"good morning?"

woojin greeted him, as he looked at his hands, confused.

"why do you have a camera with you? and what's this on my hands? did you- nO."

hyungseob's eyes opened wide with the sudden realisation, before bolting to the bathroom, before letting out a shriek, followed by a groan.

"PARK WOOJIN!!"

hyungseob chased woojin around the small dorm for a solid minute, as woojin ran for his life with his camera slung around his neck.

"ugh, can the both of you shut up?"

jihoon groaned, using his pillow to cover his ears. he wondered how on earth were they the same age when he thinks he's way more mature than the both of them combined.

"turn off the alarm first please!! it's turning me deaf!!"

seongwoo whined. being the oldest had it's own privileges, for example, getting to laze around more.

"ask daniel hyung!! he's closer to the alarm than i am!!"

samuel pushed the blame to daniel, knowing the older would give in to him, always babying him as the maknae of the team.

"i hate all of you."

daniel groaned, getting up to turn off the alarm before heading to the washroom to wash up.

he dodged hyungseob's flying underwear from hitting him in the face, letting it hit woojin instead as he let out a disgusted scoff.

"can the both of you just get married already?"

daniel chuckled, looking at the both of them already dressed, not hearing his words and running off to the practice room, with hyungseob still on the wild chase with woojin.

"i wouldn't be surprised if they actually got together."

samuel muttered, letting out a small smile thinking of them together.

"get daehwi to play cupid with you, i'm out!"

jihoon yawned, turning around and resting a little more.

-

"i'm guessing that's a picture of me sleeping with that stupid lipstick you drew all over me!"

"no shit sherlock!"

"DON'T CURSE!!"

woojin laughed, looking back at hyungseob panting, running out of stamina after chasing him around.

he had long washed off the lipstick marks over his face, but the picture still remained in woojin's camera of course, and he wasn't planning to give in that easily.

woojin ran into their practice room and stopped, leaving the both of them alone and out of breath, in the early morning.

there were no cameras around since they didn't want the trainees to feel the pressure of being under surveillance and get them stressed right before the day of their performance.

"gotcha! now what does it take for you to delete that ugly picture?"

"i'm never going to."

"yes, you will!"

hyungseob tried to snatch the camera out of woojin's hands, but failed as woojin's fast reflexes quickly put it high up in the air, stretching his hand.

hyungseob leaned in closer to the younger, tip-toeing and trying to grab the camera out of his hands, but failing miserably, as woojin laughed at the cute sight of the shorter struggling.

"this doesn't make sense! you're only a centimeter taller than me! why can't i reach it?"

woojin shrugged his shoulders, smirking.

"a centimeter is still a difference, shortie."

"eXCUSE ME?"

hyungseob scoffed, offended by woojin's comment while he laughed, camera still up in the air.

"give me the camera! or!"

"or what?"

woojin chuckled, while hyungseob contemplated his choices, eyes shaking.

"o-or i'll kiss you! i still have lipstick on my lips!"

woojin laughed again, taking it as a joke. 

there was NO way hyungseob would actually do that, woojin believed he wasn't daring enough.

it's been a few months since he's known hyungseob, and though it isn't much, he knows hyungseob wouldn't dare to make the first move.

"you watch way too many cliché dramas, hyungseobie. you'll never have the guts to-"

hyungseob cut him off, leaning in dangerously close, lips barely touching while looking woojin in the eye.

woojin's smile disappeared, as his pupils dilated.

hyungseob sighed.

"i'm not that much of a chicken, woojinie."

with that said, he leaned in with eyes closed, closing the gap between their lips.

woojin could only remain stunned, eyes wide open, not believing what was happening right now.

he was sure that fireworks exploded in his stomach, what was this queasy feeling then?

his heart was beating so loudly, he was unsure of the fact that maybe even hyungseob could hear it too.

slowly, he closed his eyes, responding to the kiss as he held the older's waist, bringing him closer.

if this was what hyungseob learned from dramas, then maybe he should start watching more too.

with him, maybe.

but of course, like i said, his luck was running out that day.

so if he wanted this moment to last a little longer, then he should've stopped his pranks.

"wOAH ARE WE ADDING KISSING IN OUR CHOREOGRAPHY OR?"

they both opened their eyes at the sound of seongwoo's voice, and quickly pushed each other away to find the rest of the team standing at the door, dumbstruck.

this lasted for a whole 5 seconds before samuel started clapping.

"i called it! i knew at least one of us among the 101 of us were gay! there's no denying, i'm an actual fortune teller."

"shut up samuel you told us we were getting pizza for lunch yesterday and we got a whole healthy lunch set with fruits from the staff."

jihoon rolled his eyes teasingly as the rest laughed, easing the tension as they walked in, joining woojin and hyungseob.

"at least the both of you are one step closer to not being a dense idiot! and iS THAT NOT MY LIP TINT?"

daniel stared at their lips, before looking at woojin's pocket to see his red lip tint sticking out.

he shivered, before deciding to go back to practice.

"you know what, you can keep the lip tint!! i don't think i want it anymore."

he laughed awkwardly as the rest chuckled.

woojin sneaked a glance at hyungseob, who was currently blushing as red as a tomato.

hyungseob avoided his gaze, and quickly rushed to get in position.

"wait, seob!"

woojin grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"e-er, yes?"

woojin smiled softly at him.

"i don't know if i'm saying this correctly because i don't watch lots of dramas like you, but, do you like messi?"

-

"RONALDO IS BETTER!!"

samuel shouted aggressively, as seongwoo shut him up, letting the two have their moment.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IF THIS IS SHIT BUT TBH IM JUST SO HAPPY FROM THEIR MOMENT AT THE LAST CONCERT I MADE THIS FORGIVE ME


End file.
